Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines
Mabuhay! Welcome to the Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines, also known as the TCOP. We are an autonomous, self-governing region of Telosia. Our military, the Philippine Commonwealth Forces is one of the fastest-growing new militaries in the world. We were once a poor, agricultural nation. But today we boast huge modern cities, industrialized economy, and most important of all, a powerful Navy. Our poverty rate is at 12%, and our economy is one of the fastest-growing in Asia. Members/Characters Government *President Jose Roxas (Neutralartuen) *Vice President Antonio Escudero (Nimitz 77) Task Forces *Task Force 1: Fleet Admiral Manuel Ricarte (Neutralartuen) *Task Force 2: Fleet Admiral Jose Dominguez (Nimitz 77) *Task Force 3: Fleet Admiral Abraham Velasquez (Silver Spectre) Carrier Battlegroups *CVBG-1: Rear Admiral Jacinto Aguinaldo (Nimitz 77) Application Form *What will be your IC name? (Must be Spanish/Filipino name, you could search up a list of names on the Internet) *What ships/kinds of ships will you be bringing? *How active are you on BSCF/BSCF Discord? Your Own Fleet Note: Once you join, you will be given a task force commanded by your character. Should you wish to create another task force, you may do it (Keep in mind you can have a maximum of 2), as long as it follows the format and has all the needed information. International Status Since we are a self-governing region, we make our own allies and enemies, but Telosia's allies and enemies are always the priority. We will never ally with an enemy of Telosia, nor declare war against an ally of Telosia. PCF Early Warning System (PEWAS) *Red: War has spread across the whole country. All forces ready at any given moment. *Scarlet: A part of the country is at war. All bases in the area ready within 30 minutes of attack. *Orange: Extremely dangerous threat to the country. Heightened alert, defensive wall being set up. *Yellow: Major threat to the country. PAF bases sending out patrols. *Blue: Minor threat to the country. *Green: Peacetime! Current PEWAS Status: Orange *Telosian convoy attacked by raiders, escorts destroyed. *The USSR is boosting ties with Communist nations, tensions in the Pacific are rising. Allies * Royal Telosian Navy * Coalition of European Empires De-Facto Allies * United States of America * Kingdom of Canada * Israel * Greater German Reich Enemies * Union of South Pacific Socialist Republics * Chilean Empire Non-Agression Pacts * Socialist Republic of Vietnam * Republic of Korea * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Trade Alliances * Coalition of European Empires Wars Military Facilities GFP Facilities Ports (Luzon) *Manila (Headquarters) *Subic, Zambales *Batangas City, Batangas *San Fernando, La Union *Bolinao, Pangasinan *Legazpi, Albay *Puerto Princesa, Palawan *Caoayan, Ilocos Sur *Mariveles, Bataan *San Agustin, Romblon Ports (Visayas) *Iloilo City, *Bacolod, *Cebu City, Cebu *Ormoc *Tacloban *Dumaguete *Tagbilaran, Bohol Ports (Mindanao) *Dipolog *Iligan *Cagayan De Oro *Surigao City *Zamboanga City *Cotobato City *General Santos *Davao City Shipyards *Limay Heavy Shipyards, Limay, Bataan (Headquarters) *Caoayan Heavy Shipyards, Caoayan, Ilocos Sur *Leyte Shipbuilding, Merida, Leyte *Dapitan Heavy Shipyards, Dapitan City, Zamboanga del Norte PCI Facilities Bases (Luzon) *Manila (Headquarters) *Basco, Batanes *Pagudpud, Ilocos Norte *Laoag, Ilocos Norte *Vigan City, Ilocos Sur *San Fernando, La Union *Olongapo, Zambales *Mariveles, Bataan *Corregidor and Caballo Islands *Nasugbu, Batangas *Batangas City, Batangas *Mamburao, Occidental Mindoro *El Nido, Palawan *Puerto Princesa, Palawan *Kabugao, Apayao *Aparri, Cagayan *Tuguegarao, Cagayan *Tabuk, Kalinga *Bangued, Abra *Bontoc, Mountain Province *Ilagan, Isabela *Cauayan, Isabela *Santiago, Isabela *Cabarroguis, Quirino *Lagawe, Ifugao *Candon, Ilocos Sur *La Trinidad, Benguet *Lingayen, Pangasinan *Dagupan, Pangasinan *Urdaneta, Pangasinan *San Carlos, Pangasinan *Alaminos, Pangasinan *Bolinao, Pangasinan *Baler, Aurora *Iba, Zambales *Subic, Zambales *Malolos, Bulacan *Trece Martires, Cavite *Tanauan, Batangas *Antipolo, Rizal *Sta. Cruz, Laguna *Lipa, Batangas *Lucena, Quezon *Daet, Camarines Norte *Calapan, Oriental Mindoro *Boac, Marinduque *San Agustin, Romblon * Bases (Visayas) *Malay, Aklan (Close to Boracay Island) *San Jose de Buenavista, Panay *Bacolod, Negros Occidental *Dapitan Zamboanga del Norte *Dipolog City, Zamboanga del Norte *Zamboanga City, Zamboanga Sibugay *Isabela, Basilan PAF Facilities Air Bases (Luzon) *Clark, Pampanga (Headquarters) *Pasay City, NCR *Baler, Aurora *Legazpi Air Bases (Visayas) *Mactan, Cebu *Ormoc Air Bases (Mindanao) Underground Bases Look at the "Philippine Wall" section. Grand Fleet of the Philippines (GFP) ---- The Grand Fleet of the Philippines is the branch of the Philippine Commonwealth Forces in charge of all the ships. The Philippine Coast Guard is separated, but closely related to the GFP. Battleships ---- Luzon.jpeg|The Luzon is the current flagship. She goes 32 knots, and is double the weight of the former flagship Jose Rizal. She is armed with numerous Oto Melaras for AA guns. Aguinaldo.jpeg|The Jose Rizal is the former flagship of the GFP, named after the National Hero. Armed with 9 4-barrel main guns and a VLS, she is one of the most powerful ships in the region. Many smaller guns are located on each side of the mighty vessel. Hari.jpeg|The Hari-class Battleship is named after the Filipino word "hari" which means king. She is a shortened version of the Espada-class. IMG_3813.JPG|The Giyerero-class battleship is a well-protected 6-gunner. At a speed of 33.8 knots and with a healthy armament of missiles and torpedoes loaded with Telosian TCMs, she is a very powerful warship. Leyte.jpeg|The Leyte-class battleship is a mighty warship. Armed with 8 46cm triple turrets, 16 Mk45 guns, 16 VLS, 4 Harpoon anti-ship missile systems, 4 Mk36 flare systems, and 4 Phalanxes scattered across the ship, it is indeed a force to be reckoned with. The Leyte-class is more than capable enough to defend herself from most major threats. She's also heavily armored, and along with her blow-out vents in case of magazine explosions, she could survive heavy punishment. Malakas.jpeg|The Malakas-class Battleship has multiple layers of armor and could take a beating from other ships. She is armed with numerous smaller, rapid-firing guns on either side of the bridge. Mq.jpeg|The Manuel Quezon (foreground) undergoing sea trials as a Telosian ship looks on. She is the fastest battleship in the fleet, fitted with numerous missile systems and, unlike conventional battleships, uses gas turbine engines. Aircraft Carriers ---- IMG_3816.JPG|The Pana is the first Carrier and Super Carrier in the GFP. She is the most powerful ship in the GFP. With a capacity of up to 200 jets, she can serve as a mobile air base, entirely on sea. She has numerous facilities inside and has enough fuel to run her massive engines for 30 years without refuelling. Batangas.jpeg|The Batangas-Class Attack Carrier is the second aircraft carrier class in the GFP. Capable of 100 jets, she has the capability of 3 Fighter Groups. Cruisers ---- Espada.jpeg|The Espada was the former flagship of the GFP until she was succeeded by the Jose Rizal. She has been reclassified as a battlecruiser. Cavite.jpeg|The Cavite-class super cruisers are one of the most powerful ships in the GFP, packing the punch of a small battleship but with the speed of a cruiser. They are based off the Telosian Indomitable-class, but better armored. Corregidor.jpeg|The Corregidor-Class Heavy cruisers are based off the Telosian Insurgent-Class but with heavier weaponry and at a speed of 39 knots. Bacolod.jpeg|The Iloilo-class Guided Missile Cruiser is a much heavier version of the Matapang-class. She is a versatile vessel, armed with 4 main guns, torpedoes and 16 VLS. IMG_3898.JPG|Although having the appearance of a battleship at first, it becomes clearer that this mighty ship is a super cruiser. With her dozens of AA SAM batteries and AAA systems, missile countermeasures, the German-made armageddon system and her powerful, well-protected gas turbines make her a leathal adversary. Destroyers ---- Matapang.jpeg|The Matapang-class Guided Missile Destroyers are the main force of the GFP. They are versatile ships, suitable for many jobs such as escorting capital ships, patrolling the seas or even invasions. IMG_3758.JPG|The Dunong-class is a water-jet powered destroyer capable of 48 knots, making her one of the fastest ships in the GFP. Light Ships ---- Ormoc.jpeg|The Ormoc-class Frigates are named after the city of Ormoc, one of the largest GFP naval bases. They are versatile, fast ships mainly used for patrol. Legazpi.jpeg|The Legazpi-class Frigates are the main anti-submarine vessel in the GFP. It has numerous radar and sonar equipment installed. Anti-ship, particularly anti-submarine missiles; torpedo launchers and modern depth charges are also present. Amphibious Assault ---- Bataan.jpeg|The Bataan-class Amphibious assault ships are the main landing fleet of the GFP. The ship has a capacity of 6 T1 Landing crafts. A crane is installed at the back so if ever a ship is damaged, the Bataan-class can serve as a "tow truck". T1.jpeg|The T1 Landing craft is the primary LCI of the GFP. It can comfortably seat 255 soldiers. In the case of a need for more landing craft, the seats may be removed and the T1 can hold over 340 soldiers. Submarines ---- IMG_3853.JPG|The Boracay-class Nuclear Attack Submarine is the first submarine in service with the GFP, capable of staying submerged for long periods of time without surfacing. IMG_3706.JPG|The Bagyo-class is a large attack submarine loaded with numerous AA and anti-ship weapons of war. Laoag.jpeg|The Laoag-class Submarine is a special vessel, capable of carrying 20 fighter jets safe underwater. Once she surfaces, an elevator brings the jets to the deck to take off. When all jets have been launched, she submerges again, hidden from enemy sights. Naval Roster Battleships ---- Aircraft Carriers ---- Cruisers ---- Destroyers ---- Light Ships ---- Amphibious Assault ---- Submarines ---- Task Force 1 ---- *Commanded by: Fleet Admiral Manuel Ricarte (Neutralartuen) *Flagship: GFP Luzon BB-10 (Luzon-class) *Home Port: Manila SQUADRON 1-H1 SQUADRON 1-L1 Task Force 2 ---- *Commanded by: Fleet Admiral Jose Dominguez (Nimitz 77) *Flagship: GFP Hari BB-3 (Hari-Class) *Home Port: Subic SQUADRON 2-H1 SQUADRON 2-L1 Task Force 3 ---- *Commanded by: Fleet Admiral Abraham Velasquez *Flagship: GFP Leyte BB-7 (Leyte-class) *Home Port: Dipolog SQUADRON 3-H1 SQUADRON 3-L1 Carrier Battlegroup 1 (CVBG-1) ---- *Commanded by: Rear Admiral Jacinto Aguinaldo *Carrier: GFP Pana SCVN-1 (Pana-class) *Home port: Ormoc Carrier Battlegroup 2 (CVBG-2 ---- *Commanded by: Rear Admiral Angelo Florante *Carrier: GFP Batangas CVN-1 (Batangas-class) *Home Port: Cagayan De Oro Hull Classifications Heavy Ships *BB: Battleship (6, 7, 8, and 9-gunner) *CVN: Carrier capable of operating at night *''Adding the letter "S" before the hull classification (SCVN, SCV, etc.) indicates a super carrier or super cruiser.'' Cruisers *CC: Battlecruiser *CS: Super Cruiser *CA: Heavy Cruiser *CL: Light Cruiser *CG: Guided Missile Cruiser Destroyers *DD: Destroyer *DDG: Guided Missile Destroyer Frigates *FF: Frigate *ASWF: Anti-Submarine Frigate Amphibious Assault *LHD: Amphibious Assault Ship, helicopter + wet dock *LCI: Landing Craft, Infantry Submarines *SS: Submarine *SSN: Nuclear Attack Submarine Philippine Coast Guard (PCG) The Philippine Coast Guard operates numerous patrol vessels, usually found patrolling the seas around GFP bases. They can sometimes also be seen escorting larger ships from port to port. The Coast Guard also aids in small-scale operations. Alvarez.jpeg|The Alvarez-class fast attack craft is the largest ship in the Philippine Coast Guard. The lower deck serves as a transportation for a small nuber of soliders. Alfonso.jpeg|The Alfonso-class Missile boat is a modified Alvarez-class fast attack craft. It serves as an extra defense to GFP bases. Some patrol around the Philippine wall as a mobile missile emplacement. Philippine Air Force (PAF) The Philippine Air Force has changed since the post-WW2 era. During the 1960s, the country stopped developing. As the surrounding Asian countries were boasting shiny new fighter jets, the country was still relying on single-prop fighters. Now, the country has its own powerful Air Force, with Telosia in control. Trained by Telosian veteran pilots, our pilots are excellently skilled. IMG_3788.JPG|''Maya,'' a supersonic, high-altitude, long-range stealth bomber. XF100.jpeg|The XF100 is a supersonic fighter developed by Xenda. It is much cheaper than the Apo Manya, but still has sognificant power in it. IMG_3852.JPG|The Apo Manya is a full stealth, fast, agile multi-role fighter developed by Filipino researchers with the help of Telosian designers. Organization of the PAF *Numbered Air Force (NAF): At least 2 Wings (32-56 Bombers, 80-124 Fighters *Wing: At least 1 Strike Group and Fighter Squadron (16-28 Bombers, 40-62 Fighters *Fighter Group: 2 Fighter Squadrons (28-44 Fighters) *Strike Group (Not to be confused with CVBG): 1 Bomber and Fighter Squadron (16-28 Bombers, 26-40 Fighters) *Fighter Squadron: 14-22 Fighters *Bomber Squadron: 8-14 Bombers, 12-18 Fighters *Long-Range Bomber Squadron: 4-8 Long-Range Bombers *Flight: 4-6 Fighters Numbered Air Forces ---- 1st Air Force *Headquarters: Clark, Pampanga *Aircarft: Long-Range Bomber Squadrons ---- *1st: 8 *2nd: 8 *3rd: 7 *4th: 7 *5th: 7 *6th: 6 *7th: 6 *8th: 5 *9th: 5 *10th: 5 *11th: 4 *12th: 4 Total: 72 Liberty One Libertyone.jpeg|Liberty One, a Xenda P-100ER with a registration RP-001. Liberty One is the callsign of any plane carrying the President of the Philippines. It is usually a modified Xenda P-100ER with registration RP-001, a long-range narrow-body jet airliner that has a range of approximately 12,550km. Philippine Commonwealth Infantry (PCI) The army of the Philippines dates back to the 1890s during the Philippine-Spanish War. It started as a small rebel group of only a few people based in a small house in Tondo, Manila and became a large and formidable fighting force. Its main (and only) supplier is Xenda. The PCI can be tasked with different things, from counter-terrorism to attacking other nations to reinforcing the Philippine Wall. *Philippine Scout Rangers The Philippine Scout Rangers, more popularly known as the Scout Rangers, are the elite force of the PCI. They are specially trained in guerrilla warfare and jungle warfare. Their training is intense, only the best of the best are accepted into the Scout Rangers. When put in jungles, one soldier becomes ten. *Philippine Cyber Corps (PCC) The PCC is in charge of protecting all transmissions made by the government and cyber warfare. It is comprised of computer experts, hackers and programmers. Equipment Vehicles ---- Mlrsfail.jpeg|The Xenda XR1 is a Multiple Rocket Launching System used by the PCF. It is capable of firing 16 rockets and has a speed of over 100kmh. IMG 3782.jpg|The Gladiator MBT is equipped with a 120 MM gun and sloped, composite armour as well as reactive plates, but at a speed of 92 KPH making her nigh invincible. Weapons ---- X10.jpeg|The X10 is an assault rifle, the main firearm of the PCF. It has a fire rate of RPM, yet still very accurate. IMG_3807.JPG|The XP-5 is the standard side-arm of the PhilAF, however high-ranking officers may carry one of their choice. IMG_3808.JPG|P-90 is a PDW (personal defense weapon) used by the PhilAF. IMG_3804.PNG|The XS10 is a .50 Cal sniper rifle used by the AFP. Effective up to 850 yards. Executive Orders |-|Executive Order No.1= Point Store Here is a copy of the Point Store, just for convenience. :P Battleships *Up to 6-gunner Battleship: 200 *7-Gunner Battleship: 210 *8-Gunner Battleship: 210 *9-Gunner Battleship: 210 Carriers *Light Carrier(1-50 Jets): 60 *Attack Carrier(51-100 Jets): 120 *Fleet Carrier(101-150 Jets): 160 *Super Carrier(151-200 Jets): 20 Cruisers *Up to 6-gunner Battlecruiser: 190 *7-Gunner Battlecruiser: 200 *8-Gunner Battlecruiser: 200 *9-Gunner Battlecruiser: 200 *Super Cruiser: 120 *Heavy Cruiser: 60 *Light Cruiser: 30 Light Ships *Escort Carrier: 30 *Destroyer: 20 *Frigate: 10 *Corvette: 5 Submarines *Nuclear Ballistic Missile Submarine: 50 *Conventional Ballistic Missile Submarine: 40 *Nuclear Attack Submarine: 40 *Conventional Attack Submarine: 20 Order of Battle Castle Project (Philippine Wall) Along with the strengthening of the Philippine Military, the Philippine Commonwealth Infantry has built one of the largest man-made structures in the world, under the codename of "Castle Project". It is known as the Philippine Wall. Although the Castle Project is known as the Philippine Wall, it is not exactly a "wall". The Philippine wall consists of many defensive structures, bunkers, warning systems and more. Underground bases are also present, capable of withstanding attacks. They can serve as command centers when ground bases are down. Current Construction Phase *Phase 1: Built wall from Claveria, Cagayan to Cape Buliluyan, Palawan and Sumisip, Basilan. *Phase 1.1: Built underground bases for the PCF, location classified. The most we will say is that they're under the Luzon mountain ranges. *Phase 2: Maps Philippinewall.png|Phase 1 (Note: Don't mind the green names, that idea was scrapped.) Gallery IMG_3818.JPG|The "Iron Dome" or "כִּפַּת בַּרְזֶל" is an Israeli AA Missile System deployed by the PDF on various sections of the Philippine Wall. mlrsfail.jpeg|MRLS are also used along the wall as mobile AA Missiles. Location Phase One The Phase One wall runs from Claveria, Cagayan in the north to Cape Buliluyan, Palawan and Sumisip, Basilan in the south. *In Luzon, it runs along the westernmost portion of the national road from Claveria, Cagayan to San Fernando, La Union. It continues at Bolinao, Pangasinan on the other side of the Lingayen Gulf along the national road down to Mariveles, Bulacan. It continues along the islands of Corregidor and Caballo until Ternate, Cavite on the other side of Manila Bay. The wall goes along the coast until Batangas City in southwest Luzon. It continues in Mamburao, Mindoro streching across the west coast up to the south of the island. The wall surrounds most of Palawan. It continues south to Cape Buliluyan. *In Visayas, the wall begins in Boracay Island in Aklan, south of Mindoro. It heads south, then east and surrounds the island of Guimaras, then it continues down the west coast of Negros until Siaton, Negros Oriental. *In Mindanao, it starts in Dapitan, Zamboanga del Norte across the sea to the south of Negros. It continues down the north-west coast, surrounding the island of Basilan until it reaches Sumisip which is the southernmost point of the Philippine Wall. Underground Bases *Codename Castle Keep: Command center of all defenses on the wall. *Codename El Fraile: GFP emergency command center. *Codename Hydrogen: PAF headquarters, control center for all bases. *Codename Liberty: The government bunker, shared with the PCI. Category Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies